Lost in Mist
by RedScotch444
Summary: What happens when the team goes on a recon mission, only to find something completely unexpected. What they don't know is that the teenager they found has a dark past that could destroy them all. Happens a bit after season 1. No Rocket. Using an OC.


Hey guys, I hope you like this new story! I'm going to try to update at least once every four or five days. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer then usual. Remember to follow, favorite, and review! They really encourage me. Anyways, on with the show!

Robin's POV:

It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, though it was anything but simple. Take the bioship, observe the military camp for anything out of the ordinary, and get back to Mount Justice undetected. Unfortunately, the team encountered some…difficulties. However, that's not what Batman thought when I told him what happened. He certainly wasn't feeling the aster when I brought a guest back with me. Here, see for yourself.

Nobody's POV:

Previously…

'Miss Martian, we are approaching the camp now.' Aqualad said through the physic link that M'gann had recently established.

'Camouflaging the bioship.' Miss Martian responded, telepathically willing the bioship to cloak itself. As the ship complied with the command, Robin quickly looked outside the window, taking in the view of the camp itself and mentally making notes. _Ok, so four guard towers. Various types of vehicles. Wait a second. No patrols? That's weird. _Robin put that thought on hold for a minute and scanned the rest of the camp._ Security cameras. Several anti-air missile launchers. Numerous- _Robin paused as he spotted a lot of commotion in the heart of the facility._ What was that? _Stopping his list of mental reminders for the moment, Robin focused his vision on spot in the center of the camp where all the soldiers were surrounding two people who seemed to be…fighting?

"Aqualad, check this out." Robin said aloud as he motioned for Aqualad to come. The Atlantean speedily unbuckled his seatbelt and walked over, peering over Robin's shoulder to see what had got Batman's protégé so intrigued. "Look." Robin pointed. Aqualad strained his eyes to see what Robin was pointing to.

"It appears to be conflict between two soldiers in the camp." Aqualad observed.

"I'm going to try to get a closer look." Robin replied, unbuckling his seatbelt and standing up. 'Miss Martian, could you drop me off behind that tent in the eastern side of the camp?' Robin asked through the physic link. 'There's something that I want to check out.'

'Of course," M'gann responded. 'But be careful.'

'I will.' Robin answered as a hole opened up in the floor of the bioship and a line appeared. Robin swiftly jumped through the opening, grabbed onto the line, and slid down into the camp.

Robin ran through the maze of military buildings, avoiding any contact with the few soldiers that weren't watching the apparent duel. As he neared the middle of the army encampment, he hid behind a pile of boxes and stuck his head out, eager to see what was happening. A tall, burly man with a titanium mask covering his face and a kevlar vest was dueling a thin but muscular boy in a reinforced bulletproof bodysuit who could have not been a year older then fifteen.

As Robin watched, the man threw punch after punch at the boy, who effortlessly avoided them. While the boy ducked under a punch, the man lashed out with his right foot, catching the teenager by surprise and sending him flying into a concrete bunker located a dozen feet away. The teen slammed into the bunker with enough force to break every bone in the teen's body, bulletproof suit or not. The watching soldiers cheered. Robin didn't bother to look away. He had seen so much death in his life, it didn't disturb him anymore. He had watched his family die, and on the streets of Gotham City, he had observed dozens of innocent civilians have their lives snuffed out, despite his attempts to save them. Imagine Robin's surprise when the boy picked himself off the ground, leaped into the air, and delivered a flying kick to the man's titanium plated face. While the teenager traded blows with his opponent, Robin started to inspect him. Short, tidy, brownish-black hair that was combed away from his forehead, a slightly taller appearance then most adolescents, a narrow but powerful body, and icy blue eyes that seemed to challenge whoever he looked at. Robin could see the resemblance between himself and this teen, even though Robin was tad bit short for his age. However, as Robin watched the man distribute a nasty right hook to the teenager's jaw, a long cut appeared on the boy's face. Robin winced and looked away, but when he turned his attention back the fight, the wound on the boy's face had disappeared. _What on earth?_ Robin wondered. Just then, Miss Martian spoke through the link.

'Robin, are you all right?' She inquired.

'Yeah dude, where are you?' Kid Flash added.

'I'm fine guys, but I'm thinking you should come down here. We might need to do a little bit more then reconnaissance today.' Robin replied, pulling out his binoculars and zooming in on the fight. 'I think I've spotted a teenage meta.'


End file.
